Branch E
by Tsutsuhyakari
Summary: I found a curious Branch that was sealed off for harmful reasons. No harm in looking is there. Oh, and beware of mature themes and events. M rated and all thst so no whining.
1. Prologue

My black heels click against the stone bridge as I scan over a page. I turn the page, careful as to not rip the delicate paper of the old book. This is the Book of Branches. A book that all Recorder's, like myself, use to keep in track with all of the timelines.

Me? I'm Accord. One of many Recorders that watch over and document the timelines and their differences. Though currently, I'm in between jumps and have some time to myself. Flipping through the book, looking at old recordings and notes made by past recorders.

 _Flip, flip, flip, flip_. There's so many different branches, and they all have one thing in common.

 _Zero._

The original intoner born from the flower unwillingly. Her name comes up all of the time. Even though we sealed off her final Branch, Branch D, with her supposed death along with the flower. I still hear her name amongst other recorders, though she indeed was a large singularity.

Flipping to the back of the Book of Branches, I see something new.

 _A sealed off Branch._

For it to be the front page of a supposed new branch, it has a large red stamp on it. Concluding that it's a Branch that has been sealed off for harmful reasons. Just like Branch C has been sealed off, but not in red because it is questionable. But if this one is in red-

 _What happened?_

Well if it's already happened and been recorded, no harm in jumping in and finding out for myself.

"M3040_E1030_QZ Begin Recording."

* * *

"Fuck!"

My body feels so heavy, like the pure weight of my bones are going to crush my organs. My sword is barely gripped in my hand, and my face feels hot against the cold stone of the ground. I cough, and I can see blood splash against the ground. Shit, this is unbearable!

My body struggles to move how I want, my legs scraping against the rough stone as I writhed in agony.

 _Of fucking course I can't die painlessly!_

I resign, feeling colder with every passing second. It doesn't matter anyway. If these are going to be my last moments, I might as well accept it. My life was a shit-show anyway. I have nothing left behind, aside from a trail of corpses and pervy men. Yeah, this is fine. This is a pathetic death for a pathetic life.

My eyes flutter, vision beginning to drown out. It's over, but then something….grows?

 _A flower?_

It doesn't matter. Bloom all you want, they'll stomp all over you anyway. The pain fades into numbness… I'm tired...So tired…

I wake immediately, pain flooding back into my body. My eyes looking to see the setting sun. Just how much time passed? The pain is subsiding, but it doesn't feel like the numbness I had before. I can feel again. My hands move easily, and the heavy weight on my bones vanished. What?

I use my supposedly healed arms and pushed myself up. Looking around for a brief moment. I'm not dead, that's for sure. But this can't be right, I was just laying here at the end of it all. And just when I look to my side I see that the flower is gone.

My eyes run up and down my body as I look for any signs, anything that can explain this.

"What? What… the hell?" The words came out before I could even try to filter my thoughts.

This couldn't be right. I grabbed my sword, carefully putting it over my wrist as I bring it down onto myself. The blade pierced through my skin and blood spurted from the wound. It hurts, but that isn't what I'm checking for.

When I pull it out, a pink circle appeared over it, rotating and closing up the wound. The emblem on the circle was….

"Damn Flower!"

I am pissed. But how could I not be? Here I was, collapsed, ready to die and get out of the shit-show of my life and then this flower comes up and-

 _I have to kill it. I'm going to kill it!_

I pull my sword high above my head and breathe in a sharp breath. If I just kill it, then-

When my sword plunged into my torso, I watch my blood spurt from my body in rapid succession, I think it's over. I think it's finally the end. But-

A light shines from my body and an eerie song echoes from the depths of what seems to be within me. When I yanked my sword out, blood flows, but also an indescribable feeling. The light grew and it feels as if I'm being split apart! My screams echo, the light piercing into the sky and splitting. I can't see, but damn can I feel the pain!

As the magic circle appears again and sews my wound shut, The light died down and I feel...Weaker? What the hell is going on? I look around, I see forms. People, at least they look like people. But I can easily tell that they aren't normal humans.

There are five of them, their bodies look like children. They can't have been-

I finally push myself up to a stand, and walk my way over to look at them. It is made even more clear.

They were born from this flower.

Whatever this flower is, it was determined and instead of letting me die, it split itself. I raise my sword, I can still end this. If I just-

"THERE!"

Guards screamed and arrows flew in my direction. I'm barely able to dodge them in time. Damnit!

The guard and archers are approaching too quickly, I have to run, leaving those...things lying there for the guards to pick up.

I'll find them...And I _will_ kill them.

* * *

"So far, everything seems to be going according to the base line."

Standing upon a building I watch the singularity, known as 'Zero', retreat from the squadron of guards. Thus separating her from the Intoners and beginning their growth.

I open the book once more, and look deeper into the sealed off branch. Noticing a small anecdote off to the side.

 _-This Branch starts off from when the singularity is first cursed with the Flower. Perhaps there is an inherent difference from this beginning point? From my research I haven't found anything yet. -_

"Well, this is isn't the point of change, we'll just have to move forward."


	2. Five's Prologue

Following the singularity, Zero, as she ran from the onslaught of guards and attackers only seem to prove the lack of divergence. Maybe the divergence lies with the other intoners in the future, during the year after Zero's injury. Reopening the book, I settle to follow the youngest intoner, Five, first.

"M1040_E1042_QF. Begin Recording.

* * *

Looking up to the sky, My body slightly swinging on this makeshift bed I had Dito make for me. I finished writing in my memoir book. One, for some reason, wanted us to fill in these books. She said it didn't mattered what we wrote but it was still quite out of character for my darling sister to request that of us all. But regardless I followed her orders.

I toss it to the side leisurely and sighed, I'm bored out of my mind. It's only been 5 minutes, Dito should be back with my lunch as well. Should I punish him? Maybe, he was just so cute, though.

Juzt then I heard the crunch of grass and moss, as my golden eyes look to spot my similar golden-eyed disciple.

"Ahh, Dito. You took so long I might have fallen asleep here."

Dito exhaled heavily as he stabbed the bottom of his spear into the ground, the blade covered in fish. My mouth watered at the sight, as the fish guts hung from the blade and they bleed a bit. These would be great for a stew!

"Stabbing these damn suckers was felt so damn great!"

Dito let out his cute cackle as I slowly bring myself up. Taking, slow step to hit as he goes on about how easily his spear pierced them, or how he watched their blood spread in the water. When my hand made it cheek to stroke it tenderly, he was brought out of his spiel and looked at me.

And he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, now. I was just having a good time!" he complained.

Ooh, but that only made it more satisfying.

I leaned down and captured his complaining lips in a raunchy kiss. My teeth and tongue ravishing his mouth and when I pulled away, I could say I was even more satisfied with how his lips were tinged pink.

"Oh, but Dito I have to reward you for your hard work." I purred.

"You know what your doing, you damn whore." he spoke between sharp teeth and I should've been offended. If I was as much of a prude as Four I would've been. But-

"Oh, Dito. You wound me!" the came out in a flurry of moans as my hand slowly moved its way up his arm and took the spear and I stepped back, happy to leave the next part for tonight.

"For your good work, I'll make a hearty stew!"

His face lit up, and it gave me a small joy. Maybe a bit more than the kiss did.

"Now this is a reward!"

And just like that, I had begun to make the stew, chopping and deboning the fish.

It was nice, chopping and talking to Dito as i cooked. Even though I my cooking wasn't as good as Two's, I know my way around a stew. But, it was the nice feeling that it all radiated off of me. A peculiar warmth inside of me that bloomed whenever I got something I liked. Just like whenever you drink a stew' hot broth the boneless feeling it leaves your body in. Its...an addicting feeling.

I want to keep this feeling.

As the fire roared under the stew, I crossed my legs as I looked at Dito. He was my disciple, my foul-mouthed, temperamental, but cute little disciple. He was born to satisfy my every need. And i mean _every one._

"Dito~." i cooed to him and he instantly let out an annoyed groan, oh but that made me want him even _more._

As he stood and came my way slowly, my finger rolling back into my palm. Opening up, to grab him only for then.

A piercing scream echoed from the distance.

"YES! We should go handle that! It's probably a monster or something?"

A sigh escapes me, One did say to help any humans we come across. As I reluctantly, rise to my feet, using my spear as leverage.

"Come Along, Dito. This could be fun."

Dito and I made our way through the forest, jumping and chopping our way through the thick vines. It only took a small time until we made it to a large clearing, revealing a Titan standing over a pair of humans. A man and a woman, and the man looked to be knocked out at least.

The Titan was slowly making its way towards the people as Dito stabbed his spear into the ground, leaning with it.

"Welp, damn what a shame….but it'll be fun seeing how the tit-"

"ah,ah,ah, Dito." I wiggle my finger in time as held my spear in one hand.

"Darling One wants us to save anyone we come by. So these people are included."

And just like that I sprang into motion.

I charged in, stabbing the titan in the legs as I caused it to fall back. Skidding my feet, I quickly turn back to the Titan as it was trying to rise back to his feet.

Dito charged and stabbed its legs, as it struggled to stand. Stumbling more, as its sword raised and fell to the ground violently.

I was able to dodge it and catch myself. As I knew it would be easier to handle this if I had a bit of an edge.

"Dito!"

I called out as I throw my spear to him to catch. As I took a deep breath.

 _ **These White Claws**_

 _ **New Lives Lost**_

 _ **Strong Rules All**_

 _ **Fate's Set!**_

As the field of gold took my body and vision I charged at the Titan as fast as I could. SLicing upwards with animalistic strength. Slicing and slashing my way through it's exoskeleton. Falling to the ground and jump to the side as I continue my assault.

 _ **These Black Fangs**_

 _ **Strength Has Sank**_

 _ **No Trails; Faint**_

 _ **See Here!**_

The titan's blade swings down to me as I blocked it with my armored arms, making the beast stumble back. It fell onto its back as I dashed forward once again and leapt into the air.

 _ **Said, Someday**_

 _ **Death Awakes**_

 _ **It Shall Bloom**_

 _ **Flower's Song**_

The final strike, As I slammed down completely ripping the Titan in half. The blood and guts of the enemy spreading out on the forest floor. As the golden aura left my body in a strong wave.

When I finally raised myself and turned to the people. I walked over to the pair as the woman stared at me. Shock? Awe? Fear? Didn't matter to me.

I kneel and look at her male companion, as I titled my head, finally looking up to the woman.

"So is he dead?"

The woman snapped out of whatever she was in and shook her head. As she rubbed the man's back. He twitched, so he was alive?

"We...We have to get back to our cabin. P-please Miss."

A sigh escapes me, this isn't what I had imagined I'd be doing today. But One isn't someone you want to disobey.

 _Even if whenever she does the fire in those red eyes gives me the most pleasant of shivers._

"Dito!"

I turned to him, as he was elated in the eviscerated body of the Titan, as he heard my voice and let out a groan. Turning back to me and walking over, I really should fix that attitude of his.

"Carry this man, here. We have to get them back to their home."

He scrunched up his face as he tried to hand me my spear back as I stood up.

"Oh no, you have to carry that too. It's the job of a man to carry everything."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. For the love of- fine."

I take the woman's hand and make her stand as she dusts herself off. She was pretty cute, dress slightly messy due to the battle and her hair was some of the better styles I've seen,

"What's your name, anyway?"

I walked with her as Dito was left to follow us while carrying everything. As she glanced back at him, but then looked at me unsure eyes. Quite the adorable flower she is.

"Camellia. And you must be one of the intoners."

A smart one too, that's refreshing. I see so many woman who are either ugly but attempt to be strong. Or well dressed and cute but ruin it with the brain of a brick.

"Quick to catch on, I see. Yes, I'm Five. You may refer to me as Lady Five."

She nodded and then pointed back to the man that Dito was lugging around lazily.

"That's my brother, Cabell. We were in the forest to find some fruit before the monster attacked us."

That explains it, even if I wasn't really thinking about him. We finally made it to a point where a cabin was in clear sight. I'm surprised I haven't ran into it yet, Or that no monster have either. Through the travelling time the sun has already began to set and camellia offered us her home for tonight as thanks. Of course I couldn't say no to a cute girl and a real bed.

As Camellia led us up to the front door and then she letus in. Looking around the cute,rustic home. Could use more decorations or embellishments to me. She asks for Dito to lay her brother on the bed as she offers to give us some food. And how can I say no to a cute girl offering me food?

I flop onto their chair and cross my legs eagerly. It's been awhile since I've sat in a proper seat. When the girl came back with a basket of apples as she handed me one, I striked up more conversation.

"So why do you both choose to live in a cabin in the middle of a forest? Monsters obviously live in this area."

One always said to get involved with the people you help.

Camellia sat in another chair across the room and bit down on the apple as she replied.

"My brother and I really like the outdoors. We were farmers for the nearby villages, but then we thought that this would make us happier."

Happier?

"Happier? Living in the forest surrounded by all types of dangers makes you happy?" As I bit down into the juicy apple, leaning back into the chair. It was nice relaxing like this, maybe I should get my own cabin?

"Well not that part no. But being able to be outside, away from people and really enjoy the nature makes us happy. And I guess we feel it's worth the risk."

"Hmm." I took another bite, chewing methodically. Worth the risk huh? Happiness is something you risk things for?

"What makes you happy, Lady Five?"

It was a simple question and I could've easily answered. There are plenty of things that makes me happy.

"Well dresses, food, sex-"

I cut myself off, taking another bite of the juicy apple.

"We-well, If you don't mind me saying this. But, Lady Five. Those all sound very materialistic."

Materialistic? Well, they are. As I adjust my legs, and take the final bite.

"I mean what makes you _really_ happy?"

 _Really_ Happy? The hell does that mean? Those things do make me happy, that's why I want more of them. Tomake me even _more_ happy.

"Like, whats fills you with happy thoughts and warm feelings. Makes you feel...complete, I guess."

Complete? I don't think I've ever felt 'warm feelings' or been flooded with 'happy thoughts'. Does that mean I'm incomplete? No , that's nonsense! I have a full , nice, plump body right here.

"Of course I'm complete. I have every part of my body, don't I?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean in your heart and soul."

 _This girl speaks in cryptics I swear._

I toss the core of the apple to the floor, nary a care as I thought more about it. Am I really incomplete? I have Dito who is supposed to fulfill all of the things I could ever want. And then with the people being so kind to us intoners I've gotten meals and clothes as far as the eye could see. But...I always want more. Is that the problem?

 _Is that what makes me incomplete?_

"Oh sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything."

Camellia gets up and picks up the core I haphazardly threw. As she cleaned it up, she gestured up stairs.

"There is a guest room upstairs to the right. You and your friend can use it if you want."

I gladly take the offer and make my way up the stairs. My metal heels clicking on the hardwood flooring as I open the door and step in. It was a fairly small room, this cabin could really use a makeover.

As I took off my armor and clothes, I thought more. I never thought happiness was so complicated. I just thought that getting something makes someone happy so you have to get more things. But no, apparently it's...deeper than that.

As my body flopped onto the bed melting into the sheets, I pulled out the memoir book and wrote more.

 _Day 78_

 _I saved a pair of siblings who are letting dito and I stay in their home for the night. Though, I realized something. That happiness is a very complicated thing. Getting thins and the fleeting moment of smiles are not true happiness. But then, What is true happiness?_

 _Can I buy it? Get it? Be gifted it? Earn it?_

 _How will I know when I find it? Will I be filled with happy thoughts? Will I not want anything anymore? Will I be like Two and walk around with a shining smile?_

 _Will I ever find it? Can it just come to me? I don't know. I don't even know what it is,_

 _What is it? What is true happiness?_

* * *

"It seems as the singularity known as Five's only difference Is the saving of the pair, and The stronger contemplation of happiness."

I write the note in the book, sitting upon the briefcase as I watched from a distance. As I tapped the pen to my chin.

"Though the larger contemplation caused her resurrection in Branch D. How will it affect this timeline?"

I make a doodle within the book, writing down the name 'Galgaliel' and placing a question mark beside it. Reminding me of the turn Branch D has for this particular Songstress.

Closing the book, I stood up and grabbed the briefcase, turning around and walking off to the next objective.

"Next up, Four."


	3. Four's Prologue

I made it effortlessly to the Land of Mountains. Beginning the recording of the intoner, Four. Finding her and her disciple, Decadus, traversing through the blizzard lands of the mountains. I kneel as I get a look closer from my position on a tree branch.

"Curious. At this date, Four was making a fortress in the northeastern land. But she's here?"

Jumping down from the tree, I get ready to document the subtle changes for this Intoner as well.

* * *

The crunch of snow was a continuous sound. My boots and feet refusing to sink into the deeper angelic white substance. My hood was up, the blizzard becoming slowly worse as time went on. But I'm an intoner. Simple things like weather do little to harm to me.

 _Though it does piss me off a bit._

Behind me, my disciple Decadus lightly moans from the environment. Beginning to go on one of his little spiels.

"The Freezing cold, and yet we cannot stop. Its-"

'Decadus! Stop that at once!"

I could hear his footsteps stumble a bit. As he tried to fix his composure.

"Y-yes. My Lady."

I sighed, even though it looked only like a puff of mist. As I turn to Decadus, keeping my back straight and eyes aligned. As aligned as my duty.

"Listen Decadus. We are not here for leisure. One had sent us here to bring peace to this part of the world. Meaning, we cannot fall behind. There are people who need our assistance."

Decadus straightened his posture and nodded to me. As I smiled to him and pressed on. We cannot stop after all. The tyrannical rule of this land has made the people grow weary. And they are nothing but weaklings who can't properly fend for themselves. So it is our job to liberate them!

"L-Lady Four. There!"

Decadus points up as a trails of red obscures the pure white palate of the scenery. Blood?

I speed up, as I dash up to the source and find-

An open clearing, full of dead soldier bodies. It was obvious whoever- _whatever_ \- killed them had no mercy. Walking around the bodies, I notice that the bodies were the soldiers of the nearby tyrant.

Even weirder- most of them didn't have weapons.

"What do you believe happened here my lady?"

Kneeling to a corpse, I think for a moment before replying to my disciple.

"These could be patrollers or...guards of some sort. Some of these soldiers don't even have blades. Using process of elimination, We can assume they were transporting something. But then got ambushed."

I stand up again, revolted by the weak corpses. How stupid! This part of the land has always been covered by beasts. And they come practically empty handed!

Then, a wailing cry echoed in the distance. As I nod to Decadus and we start to make our way to the sound.

Pushing through more of the snow, we eventually reached another clearing. Where we see a small carriage tipped onto its side.

"A carriage?" Decadus looked on, confusion evident in his voice.

"That must be what they were transporting."

Making it over, I take a step back and a deep breath. Letting out a small grunt and kicking open the side of the carriage. Revealing-

A small girl? _Great..._

She looked up at Decadus and I in shock before scooting back more into the carriage. As I hold out my non-armored hand to her.

"It is okay. We're here to help you."

As I got a slightly better look at her, she wore a fancy dress, jewels and lace abundant in its design. Is she a noble? This is making less and less sense by the moment.

Though, she takes my hand as I pull her out and carry her like a child. She seemed to be really young.

"Why would those soldiers dare bring a child to a place like this?" I say as I dusted her off. Her crying face, making my eye twitch.

 _Children really do make me sick._

"Perhaps, there are more to the King's reign than we know."

"It certainly seems that way." I tilt my head and remove my hood. Giving the small child the best smile I can feign. Her sniffling was starting to grate on my last nerves.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Lady Four. What is yours?"

 _God- If this child doesn't stop sniffling like a wild animal and give me her fucking name-_

"L-lily."

"That's an adorable name." _not suited for a whiny brat like you._ "Are you ok? Not hurt anywhere right?" _Not for long if you keep giving me those baby eyes._

The child shook her head. As I nod to her and look back to Decadus. Why would trained soldiers, bring a noble child down here, with no weapons?

Just then the ground rumbled, the child getting scared and gripping tighter onto me.

 _Ugh, God- don't touch me._

From the depths of a nearby cave, a centaur emerges. Banging its blade-hands against itself as it lets out a roar.

"So that's responsible! Decadus, Hold her!"

I toss the child, nary a thought as I start running to the centaur.

I take the chance to do an uppercut and a good air combo before landing. Its hooves rising as it attempts to crush me. I quickly roll away and target its other leg. Sending a kick its way and another flurry of hits.

Quickly making my way around its body, Uts blade-arm raises and extends as it makes a curved slash.

 _Shit!_

I was able to block it with the magic barrier before it collided. The pain was nearly unbearable as my back collided with a tree.

When my body fell itno the white snow i coughed and panted. Wind knocked out of me viciously. As I force myself back onto my feet.

"How...dare you!"

I wipe my face as the pain quickly subsides.

 _I am an intoner, damnit! I will not be humiliated like this!_

Unlatching my bracers as they unceremoniously fall into the snow. As i take matters into my own hands-

 _ **I must kill**_

 _ **My poor heart**_

The emerald green aura of my song covers me as I charged head first into the centaur. Sliding completely under the beast until I reached its hind legs. My hand easily clawing into the limb as I flip around and slash.

 _ **Always gone**_

 _ **Always lost..**_

When it turns and tries to retaliate I dodge a way effortlessly, as its blade gets caught in the deep snow and dirt. I take this chance and flip onto it, and race up its arm.

 _ **Knowing soon, knowing I, too, will fade.**_

Slashing my way up its arm as I let out a brutal final slash at the shoulder, completely chopping off the arm.

 _ **These flush nails, Always clawing**_

Easily, the blow was a slash, decapitating the centaur as its body stumbled and fell to its doom. Blood rushing out of its wounds and dyeing the snowy landscape.

As my song died down and the green aura left my body, I let out a few shallow breaths.

 _That was so exhilarating!_

As I adjusted my posture and fixee my appearance. I walked to Decadus and the child, as he retrieved my bracers for me.

The child jumped onto me with a happy cheer and I almost punted her. But I allowed her to hug me as I patted her back.

"That was amazing, Lady Four!"

"Thank you." _I know._ "I'm just glad you're okay."

After recuperating we set us a campsite in the very cave the centaur came out of. A small fire flickering between the three of us as Decadus left to get firewood, leaving me and the child.

"I never camped before. Daddy wouldn't let me."

 _Daddy, huh?_ "Oh really? Why is that?"

She kicked her feet a little as she swayed, huddling closer to the flames.

"He says it's for peasants."

My eye twitched, what was she implying? It doesn't matter anyway. This isn't _real_ camping. We are simply just warming up here.

"I miss home."

 _She really is a needy brat._

"Where is your home, little one? I could probably take you there."

She looks at me, with her stupid big eyes and a stupid big smile. As she stood up and went around the fire to sit beside me. Nuzzling her cheek to my arm.

 _She is lucky One said to help._

"I live in a biiiiig castle!"

"A castle?"

She nodded as she continued to ramble on. About servants and dresses. How her castle has lots of rooms but her room is on the other side of where daddy stays and- _blah blah blah._

 _ **Does she ever shut up!?**_

"Who is your daddy, little one?" i say as i feigned interest, an eye roll just a simple word away.

"He's the king! Cause I'm a princess!"

 _...HUH? This lowly insignificant_ _ **brat?**_ _A princess?!_

 _And if her father is the king then-_

She giggles and sways as she continuously blabbed on, but there is no point in listening now. I know who you are now, brat. And it's a shame- _really._

 _I almost feel bad about doing this….almost_.

My smile widened into something wicked, as I adjusted the combat bracer on my hand, the sharp armor of the fingertips seemingly more attractive by the moment.

I take her shoulder with my free hand as she turns to me with curious eyes. I balled my bracer into a fist and before she can even scream-

 **CRACK!**

 _It's a little disappointing how easy it was._

I stepped out of the cave, using a ripped piece of lacy cloth to clean my bracer of something red. Decadus slowly approached, carrying a nice amount of firewood.

"My lady I have returned. And I brought bac-"

He made direct eye contact with the blood soaked fabric and noticed the dark cave, absent of the flaming light. As I nonchalantly tossed the cloth away.

"Let us go, Decadus. Leave the firewood here."

I walk past him as I heard drop the wood and jog up to be behind me.

"L-Lady Four. What...what happe-"

"Decadus."

I start as I whip my head in his direction, the wind blowing my hair as I stared down my disciple. He froze, and it wasn't from the cold.

"We must continue, we have no time for idiocy. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, my lady."

I nod, and continue on.

 _One more evil purged from this world._

* * *

"Four's cruel streak has been intensified. That is a worrying new factor."

I step out, looking back into the cave where Four and her Disciple, Decadus, had just left. And in the darkness a small body, _or the remains of it_ , could be seen.

This wasn't something this Intoner has ever actually enacted on before. With this much instability prevalent from the beginning, then-

"This Branch is certainly... _unique."_

I have to keep going. Next stop, Lady Three.


	4. Three's Prologue

As I entered the Land of Sands, I walk onto a sturdy arch. In the distance the aloof intoner Three and her disciple. It was a bit weird, though she always traveled around for her desires. But in the Land of Sands? At night?

"Very curious."

If Four's cruelty has drastically increased, what does that say for Three? I'll have to find out.

* * *

Octa and I walked through the cold night of the Land of Sands. My scissors on the ends of my purple hair, chopping the ends carelessly. Even though my shoulders and collar were bare, no chill went through me.

 _Perhaps I am already too far cold._

"L-Lady Three. You never exactly told me of our reason for being here at night. Aren't you cold? Because I can warm you up~."

His usual flirtatious tone taking his voice at the end. As I slowly turn to him.

"We are here to find the perfect starting point."

"Starting point? I do not understand, my lady."

My scissors clink carefully, as I continue to press on, ignoring my disciple's question. For he will understand in due time.

 _The night is the time of the dead, a time before rebirth. So before the sun rises, let death be spread._

In the distance a small wooden fort looks down upon me. As soldier sat on its highpoints, looking out for threats.

"It seems that the King's reach even farther than we anticipated."

"No. This is perfect."

Before Octa can question me I begin a full-on sprint towards the fort. The soldiers noticing me and readying their cannons. Blasting them in my direction, as I simply jump over them, leaving the explosion in my wake.

"It's an Intoner! Close the gates!"

As the gates of the fort slowly began to close, I continue my sprint. As I lifted my scissors and sent a large lavender X in the direction of the door. Hitting it and slowing its closing.

 _When one door closes another is manifested. But will that door lead you on your desired path?_

Just before the door shut my armored arms and scissors made it through as I forced it to open wider. Cutting its material almost seamlessly due to the damage I was able to inflict on it earlier.

Stepping in slowly, as the soldiers all back away from me. As my eyes scanning over all of the people within.

 _They're all alike. These wouldn't make good soldiers. Or good dolls._

They all finally begin to charge at me, as I lift up my purple shield. Their attacks unable to land on me as I lunge forward and slice a few soldiers. Their blood flowing onto the cold sand as I continued to slice my way through.

The fortress seemed to double as a place of lounging for the soldiers. As I spot more appearing from a back door.

"Octa."

"Yes, My lady?"

Octa fought a bit of a distance from me as I made my way to his side. Tugging his long sleeve and pointing towards the back door.

"We must go in there."

He seemed confused at first, but then he nodded as we made our way through the flurry of soldiers.

But before we could a roar echoes through the fortress. As a Grey Cerberus jump down in our way.

"The kings managed to tame a Grey cerberus?"

Looking in its eyes it had a weird blue glint. That was peculiar. Usually, a grey cerberus's eyes are red.

"This one is being controlled."

Pointing up to its eyes as it viciously growls and make its way to Octa and I.

"Controlled? By whom?"

As I looked around a bit before the beast took a deep breath and let out flames. Octa and I leaping away just in time. As I look and spot a sorcerer in the on top of the fort's walls.

"A Sorcerer, there."

Octa turns to him as he made a sound of understanding.

"Octa, kill the sorcerer."

He seems puzzled by my directness, but he nods.

As I charged to the Cerberus. One of its three heads leaning down to bite me. Quickly, I shift directions and ran around it, slicing its legs. It quickly hops around to face me and slashes down at me. As I dodge it barely making more moves to slice it.

When I finally made it to its back the tail swipes. Unable to see it coming, it strikes my back as I roll in the sand before stopping myself with my scissors piercing the ground. The cold wind stinging against the wound it inflicted me with. As my purple tresses cover my view.

 _Is pain inflicted on the victim or the burden? Will it spread by the will of the victim? Or will it suppress for the burden?_

Letting my scissors go as I rise to my feet, looking down as purple clouds my vision and my body.

 _ **O, May you sleep eternally**_

 _ **I bless you with Death**_

I charged at the grey Cerberus, easily dodging the flames as I made my way to its side. Leaping and clawing the side of its body. As it whines and falls over onto its back.

 _ **O, May you sleep indefinitely**_

 _ **I bless you with this Chaos**_

Rushing over as I take root over the Cerberus slicing irrationally at its stomach, as wounds and blood gush all over it. As its three faces lean down and try to breathe fire onto me. As I jump up once more.

 _ **O, May you sleep eternally**_

 _ **I bless you with Death**_

I slam down into its center throat as I use my arms to slowly and agonizingly decapitate both side heads.

 _ **Sacrificed! Low-lives!**_

 _ **All may be Cursed!**_

As I slice the eyes of the Cerberus, and stand upon its writhing and crying body. Stomping down and watching as my heel cuts off the last head. The blood rushing out as my song fades, the aura leaving me as well.

I slide off the cerberus' corpse as I walk back and retrieve my scissors. Octa approaches me and pushing my hair out of my face and placing another pin in it.

"Are you alright, My lady?"

"Yes."

Nonchalantly, I continue on towards the back door, as no other obstacle stood in our way. Entering the door, we found a hallway full of other doors and rooms and in the distance-

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"What could that be?" Octa said as he follows me in deeper.

As we drew closer we could hear a voice with it.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

When we finally found the room that the banging is coming from, I knock on it. And the banging stopped. As a male voice spoke.

"Please, let me out! I'm not with these soldiers! They kidnapped me from my wife and daughter!"

"That's terrible. The kings are getting more ruthless by the moment!"

 _This man…_

"Step back. I'll open the door."

"Thank you!"

I heard a few footsteps from the door as I lift my scissors. Easily, slicing through the door and kicking down the remains. Revealing the owner of the voice.

A man stood up, not much taller than I, with tan skin. He wore the clothes of a civilian with a jacket akin to a lab coat. As he sighed and thanked Octa and I.

I tilted my head at him, "Why would they take you?"

He sigh sas he dusts himself off. "The King wanted to use my studies of magic against the Intoners. But I initially refused! So he had his men barge into my home and take me from my family!"

 _A scientist.._

I took a step closer as he pleads with me.

"Please, could you help me get home? My name is Doctor Freesia. My wife is-"

I took my hand and put it on his stomach, pressing it against the muscle that was there.

 _Lean…_

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

He pushes me back as I stumble back having Octa catch me. As he looks up at the doctor with contempt.

"Do not harm Lady Three!" Octa protectively said, holding onto me.

"Lady Three..?" the doctor took a step back, shock obvious on his face at the reveal of my identity.

 _Expressive…_

"Octa.."

Octa's hands left my form as I slowly stood up, staring at the doctor before me.

"He's perfect." the words left my mouth as I step closer to him, my scissors clinking together slowly. The doctor took a step back, eyes fearful.

"P-perfect for what, my lady?" Octa's voice stuttered as I lunge at the human.

My hand grips his wrist as I manipulate it around him and stop at his back. Taking my scissor and placing them at his eyes.

"Lady Three!?" Octa reached out to the man, eyes dashing from him to me. As a smile came to my lips.

"Octa, he is the one! He's perfect! The perfect starting point for my precious soldiers!"

My speech became erratic, my heart was pounding. It was like the first time I held a doll all over again!

I tugged his arm closer, as I hear his shoulder pop from the pressure, as the doctor grunts. Wincing and struggling in my grip.

"Don't you see, Octa? His intelligence is above average and he is far more expressive than the nearby wildlife. His emotional connections and knowledge could make him a loyal, strong, pretty soldier." I use my scissor to point to his stomach. "and he is built enough to warrant some damage control. He could be a great attacker." dragging, the blade up I poke his head with them. "and with his knowledge, I could possibly make him able to speak! Right, Octa? Right? Right?"

My disciple stares at me, his eyes wavering with something. I can't put my finger on it and I don't want to. As I look closer at my new doll.

"My lady. Y-you cannot."

My smile fell as I looked at Octa.

"Why?"

He gulped. "B-Because, My lady, he isn't an enemy. He is an innocent person. And Lady One said-"

"He is a casualty of war."

"A…what?"

"He is a casualty of war." I repeat, as I brought the blade back up to my doll's eyes.

"In War, people die. People go missing. And we are in war. So-"

My blade made it to his eyes as his blood flood and his body lashed. My doll let out a cry, but don't worry. It'll end soon.

Octa leaps forward as my doll thrashes about. Slowly, I press my blade deeper and then I yank it out. The blood obscured his eyes as a blood tear fell.

Taking my scissors I angle them to his neck.

"My lady, please! No more!" Octa cries.

"But Octa," I continue to angle my blade. "If I avoid the vocal cords It'll be easier for him to talk. And I need his brain."

Wordlessly, I pull my hand down and plunge my scissors into my doll's neck. The angle I went had avoided the vocal cords but was good enough to end it. Its body stilling in my hold.

As Octa follows me out of the fortress, as I held my new doll, I was almost skipping!

 _This will make a lovely soldier! A lovely,pretty, stronger, smarter soldier!_

"Octa, Octa! If his hippocampus is still okay, maybe he can keep his memories. Do you think he'll remember me? Hey, Octa, do you? Do you?"

Octa has been quiet since we left the fortress as he gently looked up to me. Again, more emotion that I can't read in his eyes.

"...Yes, My Lady. He will certainly remember you."

* * *

"It is just as I feared."

Three's acts of cruelty and her experimentations have seem to increase as well. She is utterly lacking in empathy much earlier and much worse.

 _That poor man._

So far, all of the Intoner's fatal flaw has seem to be increased in severity. But what about Two?

 _What will the cause of change be there?_


	5. Two's Prologue

The Cathedral City. A practical utopia ever since the Intoners came into power. At least that's what it says on the timeline. Also, on the normal timeline, this is the time of the tragedy. The incident that broke the intoner, Two's soul. On the outskirts I can see them her and her disciple, Cent. Rushing towards the city, undead littering the streets.

Let's see how this timeline affects her.

* * *

"What happened to the cathedral city?!"

Undead blocked our way, as I use my sword to slice through them. Cent quickly covered my side as I see a few of the undead soldier's fall there too. After the soldiers were down, I knelt to their armor searching for a form of identification.

"Cent, th-these are-"

When I looked to him, his blue eyes turned from me. I didn't understand what happened. These were normal people! Only weeks ago they were talking to me, asking for me, telling me about their families or lives. What could've happened between then and now-

"I used the power of your song on them."

What? My...song?

"Cent! Why would you-"

"I wanted them to be able to protect you."

His loose black hair framed his expression, accentuating the look of pure _anguish_ on his face. I wanted to reach out to him, but when my hand lifted-

 _ **Roar!**_

"The Children!"

I rose to my feet and ran as fast as I could. No, no, no! Please don't do this!

 _Please let them be okay!_

Cent and I carved our way through the undead soldiers. These men who once talked to me and gave me friendly smiles. Now, skeletons and mindlessly waving swords at me. I couldn't-

 _I can't stand it!_

"Cent! What about the children?!"

He didn't say anything. _Why isn't he saying anything!?_

The cathedral had made it into our sights as we forced our way past of the barricades. The children were underground, they should be okay! They _have_ to be okay!

I bolted towards the building, barely letting Cent keep up with me but then I hear-

"LADY TWO!"

When I turned to the sound of Cent's voice. That was when an abrupt pain took over my side. When I look up, I find myself still in motion as I look up to see a lancer. Lifting my sword, I slash him having the horse neigh and throw me off.

Hitting the ground blew the wind out of me as I coughed and groaned. Cent quickly comes to my side as his hand narrowly touches my back.

I use him as leverage as I slowly bring myself back up. Looking to see the large lancer as another trots in from a distance.

"Cent…"

His eyes stare at me, he hums in response. I stab my sword in the ground as I lean onto him and push off. Gaining balance on my own.

"I'm going...to save the children." I take a deep breath and begin my song.

 _ **Come, and you'll hear**_

 _ **A wandering life**_

 _ **It howling!**_

 _ **Forever…**_

Blue takes over me, as I dash towards the lancers. Slashing and clawing ruthless on one. Its as the horse topples over. Leaping up and slamming down eviscerating the animal.

 _ **Come, see them fall**_

 _ **Petals of light**_

 _ **They sink to…**_

 _ **Depths of dark!**_

The other lancer charges in, ramming into me once more. Narrowly, I catch his lance as he tries to skewer me. Using my brute strength, I rip the weapon cleanly and use it to pierce the rider.

 _ **See their last dance!**_

 _ **Their last moments!**_

 _ **Twirl and Pai Deux**_

 _ **Shadows take you!**_

The horse runs on, as my back hits the cathedral wall. Wincing, I take the chance and slash down its face, ending it as I slid down.

The blue leaves me and the power seeps out of me almost instantly. A weightless feeling taking me along with exhaustion, but I can't rest here!

"The...children..!"

I rise to my feet as Cent rushes over, looping my arms around him as he lifts me, our swords attached to him on different places.

"Cen..t..!"

"Save your strength!" his voice sounds distraught as he runs to the Cathedral door.

"B-But..!"

He kicks open the door, revealing the intricate and long hallways. Though...there was nothing.

He ran inside, carrying me and our weapons to the best of his ability. I held onto him looking around for anyone else.

Soon we came to the room that leads underground, Cent giving it the same treatment as the front door. And the room was full of undead corpses.

 _No…Does that mean..?!_

My eyes darted, finding the door that leads to the winding staircase. I get Cent's attention and point him in the direction as he continues to run. I feel his hands grip me as the muscles of his arms tense and wobble slightly from exhaustion. I wanted to tell him to put me down, but I'm still not sure if I could even walk right now.

 _I'm sorry, Cent. Please pull through!_

The final door, the will lead us to the children. Cent kicks it open violently, his foot stamping onto the stone of the floor as we look around the darkness. My eyes peered, looking left and right for anything.

 _Please...please!_

And then we heard it-

"AUNTIE TWO!"

A small footsteps come as the children rush from the back of the long room. They all called for Cent and I, tears and hands waving furiously.

Before I knew it my feet touched the ground, though wobbly, as I fell to my knees just as the first round of children make it to me. My vision watery as I sniffle and hold them all as close as I could!

"Thank goodness!"

I feel rapid petting and patting as they all hug me back, the pressure and warmth making me truly realize that they're here and they're okay!

"I told you Auntie Two would save us!"

"I knew that too!"

"Don't cry!"

"We love you!"

All of their inputs melding together, as I pulled away and looked at them all. Taking a deep breath as I tried to stand on my feet. Cent's hands hover off of me only slightly to make sure I'm okay. But I nod to him and his hands recoil.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to get out of here. Stay with me and when I tell you to hide, do it."

The kids all cheer a 'yes' and I finally take my sword back from Cent. I was still exhausted making it nearly impossible to ignore the tenseness of my usually relaxed muscles. I could see the worry in Cent's blue eyes, but he stayed quiet as I began to lead us out.

I take a back route that One had told me about, just incase if something were to go wrong. The children all bunched together behind me with Cent watching our backs.

We walked through the linear hallway, One says it leads to the back of the Cathedral to a door that will bring you outside. It's hard to miss, and just then I hear-

"Mama Two! Look! A door!"

 _Finally!_

I rush to it, the only thought about how safe the kids will be. I opened the door and run out as the children poor out of it into the bright light of the City. It was battered and some buildings were nearly in shambles but I had to find a place for them. Just then I heard a shriek!

When I whip my head around I see Cent had just narrowly saved one of my precious babies from being attacked by a remaining undead soldier. His short swords blocking its attack as he shields the young girl with his body. The other kids, too frightened to do something.

The undead soldier pushes forward and Cent's exhaustion starts to catch up to him as well. He stumbles back and falls, and I see the soldier lift his sword and-

 _ **NO!**_

Blue blinded me, my body moving on its own as I dashed over and slashing the soldier from behind. I lift my sword, another slash. I twist my body, another slash.

I kept slashing him, my body covered in blue even though I'm not singing. As I cry out with every swing. Ending it all, with a ruthless chop to the undead's skull. It fell apart and the blue fades, my vision being filled with Cent protectively over the little girl we just saved.

"L...Lady..Two."

"Cen..t? Is...is she alright?"

He nods to me, and my arm falls, sword leaving my grasp and clinking on the stone ground. A slow, tired smile coming to me.

"Good. We...we should get...hom-"

The small boneless feeling, the utter _exhaustion_ , I fell forward as a pair of strong arms quickly catch me and frantically search my body.

"Lady Two!"

"Mama Two!"

"Auntie!"

I hear footsteps and the kids call out to me. Cent's hands rubbing my weightless arms. My eyes becoming heavy and a breath leaving in shallow puffs.

 _Why am I...so tired?_

My eyes close and I fell asleep.

...

Vision returned to me fairly quickly, my eyes opening and finding them meeting Cent's jaw. The perfect curvature of his soft lips, curled up into a smile that could only be explained as blissful. His eyes were open, meeting mine when I tilted my head up gently. My fingers slide along his chest, dancing under his usual jacket that hung off of his taut body I was laying on top of. Wasn't I heavy? He didn't seem to mind.

He said something..? I can't hear him? What's going on?

He seemed to smile wider, as my hand slowly goes up and cups his cheek, as he leans into my touch. His eyes close as he kisses my palm, lighting a flame in my heart. My fingers trace his jaw, and hit his neck in the process. As they easily...gently...swiftly…

The next thing I know my hands are on his throat, curled around it. A vicious grip. He struggles and I struggle to let go. My arms won't let go! His hands taking my wrists as his legs writhe and kick from under me. His beautiful blue eyes were wide in horror, as his mouth sputtered and drooled from the almost immediately pressure I put against his throat.

 _No! Stop it! Why can't I stop it?!_

His beautiful face twisted and contorted, as slowly I saw the light fading from his blue eyes. Until I noticed his body wasn't moving,that it wasn't even twitching.

 _No! This can't be happening! Stop! No! NO!_

"CENT!"

My eyes shot awake as breath left me in shallow, sharp puffs. Looking around to find Cent standing beside the bed.

"Are you alright, my lady? If you are worried about the children they are in the next building over asleep."

He almost instantly falls to his knees, his hand searching and gripping mine under the blanket laid on top of me. My breathing starts to calm down, but I'm afraid of gripping his hand back.

"Cent, I…"

I cut myself off, what am I supposed to tell him? That I just dreamed of- no. I refuse to even accept that.

I take my free hand and cover my face as tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me like this, as I sniffle quietly.

 _I couldn't have done that. I would_ _ **never**_ _do that….right?_

"Lady Two…"

The bed dips, as I uncover my eyes seeing his gloved hand suddenly come up to my crying face. Wiping away the tears softly, but I turn away.

"I...I'm scared."

His hand trails down to my neck, feeling for my racing pulse. It's a habit he's been doing ever since I began to cry in front of him.

"Whatever of, My lady?"

"Myself!"

It came out harsher than I wanted, but I began to sob more, facing away from the man I love. But I continued on.

" Everyday...I get stronger and stronger. I...I think I'm losing control of myself! And even now, my song. My song hurt those soldiers! It put the children in danger! And even you! I can't live without you, Cent! But what If I hurt you?! I...I couldn't bear to live with myself if I hurt you! I-"

Suddenly my body is yanked up, wrapped in a warm embrace. My face against familiar leather as his face nuzzles down to my neck. Gently, I feel his lips caress the nape of it and a lazy swipe of his tongue. I jolt and gasp, not expecting the pleasure. Even more so when he _sucked._

I gripped the azure sheets below me, moaning his name softly. Just then, he pulls away and opts to caress my lips next. We met in a kiss, a slow but passionate kiss. It felt perfect, my fears and worries ebbing away with every clash of our lips. My heart soared and screamed of our love.

 _O, How I love him._

Slowly, Cent's lips leave mine. And my eyes open to seeing his eyes still closed. His forehead touching mine with a gentleness that made me shiver more. And he starts-

"That's impossible, my lady."

"Huh, but Cent-!"

A peck on my lips to silences me as he continues.

"It is impossible, my lady." he repeats but opens his blue eyes to gaze at me with a color so soft and luxurious I almost lost my breath.

"The only way you can hurt me is by being hurt yourself. Watching you fight and being harmed is like a stab to my heart. Watching you cry and hurt yourself inside, hurts me many times more than you can think."

A hand cards through my hair, gently but firmly as he keeps my eyes on his.

"As you see, your pain and my pain are the same. Your happiness and my happiness are the same. We are one my lady, in mind, soul, and _body."_

He captures my lips once agains and leans forward until my back hits the bed, and I knew where this was going. But I wanted it, I wanted _Cent._

Our fingers intertwined after he slipped off his jacket as he takes my lips once more and the words flood out of me before I can regain my breath.

"Cent, I love you."

A small chuckle escapes him as he traces the response along my lips, making my heart soar forevermore.

"And I love you, Lady Two."

* * *

"This is off, way off."

Walking around the undead corpse filled Cathedral City, missing the remnants of the homunculus. Making the most obvious thing stand out like a sore thumb Two's tragedy that caused her mind to break is absent from the timeline.

"So far this is the biggest change among the intoners. If Two's mind isn't broken prematurely how will that affect the later timeline?"

I open the book, staring at the mysterious red stamp upon it. This branch really is an interesting study.

Now for the final intoner sister. The law-abiding and merciless, One.


	6. One's Prologue

Now the only Intoner left, the Intoner One. During this time she should be in the middle of making progress on her grand plan to take Zero down.

I find myself facing a better looking Cathedral City. The atrocity of Two's seemingly wiped clean. People roamed the streets, but then I spot something in the distance. Purple?

Meaning it has to be-

I'll need a better visual.

* * *

"So tell me again why we are going to Land of Forests with this slow brother of yours?" Gabriella spoke with her usual lazy sarcasm. As she spun in the air and stabled our flying height. I held on, a pair of identical arms wrapped around me for him to hold on as well.

"Because, it is a fine place to do some more training."

"Training, sister?"

Brother spoke, as his grip around me slightly strengthened. As I steered Gabriella in the right direction as she began to fly through the skies.

"Yes, you must become stronger if you are to kill Zero when the time comes."

I feel his head lower onto my back, I was being hard on him. But I had no choice, _too much is being risked._

"Basically, this is just another one of your hair brained schemes to get blondie to grow some balls?"

I hold back the snicker, Gabriella always had...special ways of speaking my mind for me.

"Even though that is a... _vulgar_ way to put it but, precisely."

His head rises, as Gabriella continues to speed through the clouds.

"But Gabriella, both sister and I are blonde. And I already have-"

" _Annnnd_ , stopping you there! I don't need to hear about that!"

The banter continued on for a while. Gabriella and I having a back and forth. I acted as if her sarcastic disposition annoyed me, and she behaved as if my more stoic bluntness was a nuisance. _But we knew._

In our deeper unspoken bond, we knew that it wasn't the truth. We knew that in this entire world we had each other. Reading each other easier than books, we became a partnership- _friends, even._ The one true confidant that I _chose_ in this world.

Well… her and the identical boy whose holding onto me closely right now. So I relished in our time in the skies. As Gabriella and I knew our true objective.

` "Uh, Sister?" He spoke up from my back, taking me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"W-what are those? They're flying at us." He pointed forward and distant shadows slowly became clearer in the skies. Gabriella letting out an annoyed groan.

"Wyverns. No wonder it was starting to smell up here."

"Other than the fact you yourself don't bathe as often as you should?"

A grumble as my lips quirk in the smallest of smirks. "You're irritating when you're in a good mood you know that?"

"Of course. Now let's handle the Wyverns. They're in our way."

Gabriella starts a large breath as she shoots a ring of fire at the menace harboring our skies. The immediate threat was gone, only to be replaced by a group of more.

A groan leaves Gabriella, as my brother tugs onto me to get my attention.

"Sister, there seems to be a large group of them coming for us!"

Upon looking, another group of Wyverns were bolting towards us. Quickly, Gabriella flew straight up and dodges their barbaric attack. She shoots a beam and it carves a line through their defenses, causing the mindless creatures to panic a bit. Gabriella takes this chance and speeds forward, attempting to avoid them but-

"Gabriella!" I yell as some Wyverns bolt to us.

Before she can even react, the Wyverns rammed into is ruthlessly. Gabriella grunted, as her balance was thrown off and then I heard a yell-

"SISTER!"

I look down to see my twin falling through the sky. My heart pulses as I refused to think. Feet stomping on the dragon's back as I lunge myself for him through the air. Wyverns apparently having noticed us as they began to breathe fire at us as well. I have to act fast!

My breath was deep as I quickly whipped my circle blade before my eyes. I focused on using my power without singing my song which allowed a faint gleam of red to surround my body. .My circle blade shimmering with power as I recoil my arm. Lunging it at the flying threat around us. It spins and blood gushes out around me, the Wyvern's cries drowned out by the raging winds.

More Wyverns charged at me, my circle blade meeting my palms easily as I force my body to twist. Letting the rapid falling winds guide me in a vicious spin. My blade slicing through the close enemies quickly.

A final lunge of the blade, the circumference wider than the last as the Wyverns plummeted to the ground below. My blade now fluttering freely behind me as I frantically reach my hand for my brother. Straightening my body to hasten my descent.

Our hands connect, our grips strong as the red vanished from me. I yank the identical boy into my arms and hold him close, taking note of the sheet of tree tops below us in our rapid fall.

But before I can prepare us for our landing-

My back hit something else, and my eyes met the sky once more. My breath leaves me as my companion begins her scolding.

"WHAT the _HELL_ was that!?"

"I was saving him." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes. But you DO know you have a dragon,right? One of the strongest things in the world? Y'know? A FLYING creature?"

"Wow, Gabriella. It's almost like you care."

She tenses and sighs at that, I knew I won the little spat then.

"Fine! But the next time you fall off you're on your own!"

I smile, looking down and noticing the my brother is unconscious. Luckily, he got out of this unscathed. But he is still too unprepared and weak.

 _He has to be ready before she returns. And so do we-_

"Gabriella-"

"I know," she interrupts, "I'll land."

Minutes later and we land in the forest, I lay my twin on the softest grass patch I can find. Gently sweeping his matching blonde hair from his face. He'll be upset, I'm sure. But it is not his choice to make.

Gabriella sat behind me, and I knew that she could sense the sorrow in me. As I stood and let out a deep breath.

"Come now, you said it yourself at the Cathedral. We're not separating."

"That's not what's bothering me."

I turn to her, my dragon, my friend, _my companion._ Keeping my face as calm as possible.

"You won't be _you_ anymore, Gabriella.."

She nods, my fist clench as I bite my lip.

"And you're okay with that? You were always so proud and now-"

She scoffs, I barely contained the angry lash with my clenches fist. She noticed, and get paid back demeanor eased.

"Listen," she started and I looked down. "If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't have agreed. You know that."

I nod, but it does nothing to alleviate the pain.

"I'll still be here. Dragon or daemon. You know that."

I nod again, my vision blurring, a tear rolling down.

"So… let's get this over with."

After a second deep breath leaves me and I raise my head. The tears welled but I didn't let them fall again. As I walked up to her, extending my hand touching her purple scales. I looked at her, her eyes warm as their slit is wide, almost like a human's pupil. She looked at me fondly, and I knew it was the last time I would see these eyes forever. That thought alone knocked the breath from my chest. Hollowly, I try to regain it as I start-

 _ **It takes me…**_

 _ **Overcomes me…**_

 _ **Time aloft**_

 _ **Transcending all…**_

Slowly light enveloped us, red and sinful. Her radiant purple drowned into a fearful black. Her body slowly beginning to morph. I felt it under my trembling hands, her warm gaze slowly changing into something worse- _something monstrous._

 _ **Drowned in lies…**_

 _ **Memories lost…**_

 _ **False pretense…**_

 _ **Truth among Death…**_

My eyes close, stomach churning at seeing her morph like this. Turn into _something else_. The pristine scales my hand rested on becoming a nd sharp, jagged one. My hand could be cut, but I do not care.

 _ **It's you.**_

 _ **It's blood.**_

 _ **It's death.**_

 _ **Madness.**_

 _ **My life made of these dark truths lest-**_

"It'll be okay…"

That was the last thing I heard from her, before her voice dissolved into a ferocious roar. No words, no sense, a _mindless creature._

 _ **Purpose.**_

 _ **Pain's nest.**_

 _ **This world.**_

 _ **This sight.**_

 _ **These things someday will know my name.**_

My song ended, the red dispersing with no real pattern. My eyes open, tears freely flowing now as I look up. I met no eyes, instead a slate helmet that covered the majority of Gabriella's head.

 _But this isn't Gabriella anymore._

The daemon looks down at me, slowly edging its face closer. My crying turning into pitiful sobs. My hands covering my face, the shame and guilt eating me alive. Burning me, scorning me-

 _How could I have done this? Gabriella. I made you a monster!_

And then, I felt a nudge. My eyes open to see the slate helmet cradling into me though the eyes were no longer visible to me I felt it. That fondness and warmth that she held. It was almost like I could hear her voice.

' _I told you, didn't I? We aren't separating.'_

It hit me hard, she really wasn't gone. She was in there, _somewhere._

My hand slides against the head, a small purr-like noise exiting the daemon. A shaky breath left me as I called his name for the first time.

"Gabriel…"

We held there for what felt like hours. My hand rubbing too and fro on his helmet. The tears flowed, but they soon stopped. We had to move forward, this was a sacrifice made for preparation. Everything that I'd done has been for the good of this world. Fighting the lords, nearly destroying the Cathedral, doing this to Gabriella, and even-

My hand rubs over my stomach, feeling for the absent rib under the skin. My eyes turn to my brother as he laid on the forest ground.

 _We can't risk it. There are too many things at stake._

"We we defeat Zero." I spoke quietly, as if it was a reminder. _A reminder to myself._

Wordlessly, I separate from Gabriella- _no, Gabriel-_ and strided to the identical body. Kneeling and lifting him up effortlessly. Taking him back over as I climb onto the daemon's back. I hel the boy close, he was the only thing I haven't cursed yet.

 _Or maybe he was cursed all along, from his creation._

"Let's go... _Gabriel."_

A roar escapes the daemon, his wings rising with raw power and flapping as he left the ground. And we took to the skies again.

 _These sacrifices will not be in vain. We will win. We will kill Zero._

* * *

"Gabriel has already been formed?" I look through the book if Branches once more to check my sources.

Reading through, it says that the daemon, Gabriel, should be formed a mere 3 months before Zero's return and attempt before the year. But _this early,_ meaning-

 _This could be bad._

All of the sisters have had significant or minor differences. Which can't be a good thing, these differences led to the locked down Branch C and even the ambiguous branch B. But now-

"Zero…"

As long as the main singularity, Zero's presence hasn't been altered then the timeline should good fine. But only one way to find out.

I open the book and flip to the page, to the day the hunt for the Intoners began.


	7. Verse 1 Chapter 1

Here, the land of seas in a small cottage off the shore. They say this cottage is abandoned. The past owners mysteriously vanishing a year ago. However, what the legends don't speak of-

 _It's that here, in this cottage, is where the world either survives or dies._

This is the initial place of the singularity Zero, and where her and her newly reborn dragon Mikhail begin their journey. And as my black heels are drenched with the rushing sea water touching them, I watch and wait for the companions to emerge. And just then I spot a shining white- much brighter than the sand and water. And then-

"FUCKING HELL!"

Zero's heel connects with the door ruthlessly as it reveals the intoner in all of her fussy glory. As expected her right eye housed the blooming flower. She looks around, holding onto her sword which is still in its upgraded state.

 _But...thats wrong._

Michael's death should've made her sword regress. It shouldn't already be-

And just then- a familiar shining white dragon stretches from behind the cottage. His horns not small stubs but wild golden branches that speak volumes of power. The revelation only worsened by-

"Must you be so insolent in the early hours of dawn?"

Instead of a childish voice, the voice is low and mature. The speech pattern that of slightly off fanciful speech.

No...it can't be.

 _Michael lived._

* * *

I whipped my head around, so that the one eye that still can see glares at the dragon standing behind my house.

"Oh, Shut it!" my hand palms my waist as I sigh, "Either way, it's not even dawn, you idiot."

For a second Michael blinks, his head turning as he does, in fact, realize it's not dawn. His eyes simply turning to me with an extra blink or two.

"It's much later than I had anticipated."

"No shit. So come on. We got shit to do."

"You would think your speech would have improved throughout the year. Still so filth-written."

My dragon lifts himself up as he somehow gently floats himself over the cottage landing on the ground on the other side. I whip my head away from him, towards the large sea.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit bitchin'. And it's 'filth ridden', Michael."

"guh…"

I hear his embarrassment from here, causing me to fight back the smile that inevitably ends up on my face.

 _I'm not attached to him. He's just a big stupid dragon._

My fight with the Intoners had ended poorly for Michael and I. They were stronger than we thought, and even had a damn daemon on their side. Even though Michael is a powerful dragon, even he was hurt after the battle. And I-

My mechanical arm clenched and unclenched easily. The parasite keeping it attached making it a perfect home. On normal humans,this parasite would be slowly eating them away. But I'm not a normal human.

Even then it took a whole year for both Michael and I to even heal to a decent state. I guess that's what we get for being cocky. And now, my time has only dwindled even smaller. The flower now growing out of my eye. It hurts, it hurts like hell. But it isn't going to stop me.

 _I'm going to find every last Intoner and kill them all._

"You seem lost in your thoughts, Zero."

Michael spoke as he flew barely above me. I adjust the hand holding my sword kicking a nearby stone.

"I'm not lost in anything. Do you see anything from up there?"

Michael hums, his wings flapping as he peers further ahead.

"I see the normal brigade strolling around the barricades. How foolish. You would think they would find it suspicious enough to check."

"It doesn't matter," I start. Looking towards the path that he's talking about.

"If they get in my way they're gonna die."

And with that I began my search. Running forward through the slightly eroded land to find my first annoying sister.

 _Five._

Running up a wooden incline, I find myself on higher ground, a small bridge is the only thing separating me from the barricade. I can see the soldiers there now. Relaxing and talking. Dumbasses.

"Zero."

"Yeah?"

"They have ships with them, I shall dispatch of them with ease."

"Fine by me. I'll deal with the shit on the shore."

Our partnership already had a system to it. We worked around each other seamlessly at this point. Even if he is a old stupid dragon.

Just when I heard the screams, I knew that was my cue.

"A dragon?!"

"What's a dragon doing here?!"

"H-he's going to attack!"

Michael's fire bursted down onto the ships, making them explode and the soldiers scatter. I lunge forward and twist my body. A yell leaving me as I spun with my blade and slammed the ground. Blood already hitting the sand. The soldiers screamed and quickly pointed out the obvious.

"Oh no! It's ZERO!"

"She has a dragon?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

I lift my sword and pointed it at the soldiers as I let an irredeemable smile form on my lips.

"Damn right you are…"

I ruthlessly swung my blade, to and fro as blood and body parts scattered. Soldiers who tried to run were killed even harder for making me chase them. And the explosion of Michael's fire didn't stop.

It was easy and cathartic in a way. When only corpses laid at my feet and blood smeared on my sword, we kept moving.

Dashing to the base door, as I unceremoniously kick it open. The doors opened wide and I ran right through, hearing Michael's flight from above.

"These soldiers are worthless, compared to the might of-"

"You're posturing again." I interrupt, as he lets out a frustrated groan.

"Will you be quiet! Besides, these soldiers fight for the sister-...er...for,uh."

I laugh, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Names are irrelevant for a dragon of my caliber anyway!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just keep firing and I'll keep slicing."

Finding another group of soldiers as they scream at merely seeing us.

"Zero has a dragon?!"

"How the hell did she tame a dragon!?"

I screamed as I use the ferocity of my running to spin and cut a bloody path right through the battalion.

" 'Tame a Dragon?' hmph. I wasn't tamed,it was my choice."

"Yeah, losing to me was your choice."

"I _told_ You. I allowed your victory simply on a whim." he postures as he shoots a fireball not too far from my position. I recoil from the impact and cover my eyes of the bright flame.

"H-hey! Don't shoot near me because your petty!"

" 'Petty?' The word I'm more fond of is…'amused'."

"Amused, my ass."

We kept up our assault until all it earned us was another open piece of land of corpses and blood. Michael flew up ahead and scouted out the area without me even telling him. I dash forward, as I look for anything that can lead us to Five's Shrine.

I jump up onto a high tower and kill the soldier playing lookout, recklessly kicking his body over the edge. Looking around I see Michael floating but on the sea horizon there were-

 _Ships_? And….a Gigas?!

"Are you shitting me?" I sigh as I jump down on the high ground. I see my dragon whip to and fro, dodging the canons of the ships as he shoots back in retaliation. The Gigas attempted to swing its club at him but he flew out of its range. Looks like we have to do our usual.

I jump down and dash forward and slice the monsters legs. It stumbled but swung its club in my direction. I was barely able to lift the magic shield in time to block it, but then i took the chance to push it off and slice at it more ferociously. Leaping up as I slice it more on its upper body and cleanly carve a line down its body with a downward slash. The Gigas fell back into the water with a large splash. As Michael's fire rages onto the ships. Only the leading one remained as it lined up its cannons.

But then I heard more vicious splashing as the Gigas slowly gets up. I try to take the initiative and jump to down slash him again. But this time it caught on to my move. A ruthless pain blasted through me as my body flies through the air. My back hits the eroded cliffside, knocking my wind was knocked out of me as I coughed and wheezed.

"Zero!"

"I'm Alright! Focus on the ship!"

I take a deep breath as I reluctantly stab my sword into the dirt.I hated having to do this, but I need the power. I take a deep breath-

 _ **The Black Flower Blooms…**_

 _ **Within its voice grew...**_

The song rips through me like a torrent. The words being seemingly nonsense to me as pink surrounds me and control leaves my body. My screams echoing the lyrics like some mantra. But it didn't matter, I just needed the power.

 _ **It abides to this eye…**_

 _ **Shattered;Broken**_

My body charged forward, the movement not entirely feeling like my own. My mechanical arm rising and effortlessly slashing the monster's leg. Even though my blade made scratches, these wild _claws_ sliced clean through.

 _ **Where everything is born..**_

 _ **Anew; Alone**_

The Gigas fell instantly, blood mixing with the water as my body leaps into the air and twists in an unholy way.

 _ **Waiting…**_

All it took one ruthless slam down onto its body to make its torso fall to pieces. The pink aura leaves me as I heave breaths in and out. My eye meeting the burning smoke and ash of the ships before lowering to the entrails and blood of the monster around me. A large thud echoes beside me as I make my way back to my sword.

"Zero…"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

My hand yanks my sword from the sand and dirt. Looking up to my white dragon.

 _There it is again,_ _ **that**_ _look._

Michael has gotten into a habit of sometimes giving me a _look._ His eyes would soften in just a way I thought that a dragon couldn't eyes would look over me in a way that I just couldn't , I did understand but I didn't want to acknowledge. He wouldn't say anything, but just stare at me.

 _It pisses me off at how it fucks with me._

"Come on. We still have to find the shrine."

He didn't reply, but I heard his large steps behind me.

 _We have a deal, after all. We have to end this._

* * *

 _ **Michael survived?!**_

This is a phenomenon that has never even been considered in the other branches. Could it be Michael's mere continued existence and the lack of Mikhail that caused this branch to be sealed off?

There are too many differences. Are the intoners being corrupted harder because of Michael's existence? There are too many variables to really have a concrete hypothesis.

Either way, the singularities will encounter each other and fight to the death. As long as Zero completes her mission, all will be good.

 _But I must admit this is rather concerning...and exhilarating._


	8. Verse 1 Chapter 2

Michael and I have been bashing and killing our way through Five's men all day. And even though my body is much more durable than a normal person. _Well, damn, I'm not immune to being tired._

The flames flicker between us, the white dragon laying on the sand as I roast a fish on my sword. It's been quiet for a while, and it's getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong?" I tried to keep my voice neutral and my eye on the browning fish.

He hums, low and, what- _dignified_. As his head turns around and looks down to me.

"Seeing if there is a better option for a meal than those sad examples of food."

 _This fucking dragon…_

"Well, I don't know what the **fuck** you expected, Michael? We're by the fucking sea, can't exactly get the finest of ingredients." My eye was twitching slightly as I take the fish out of the flame.

"Better quality cuisine than just…. _roasted."_

A frustrated sigh came out of me. "Then _you_ can do the cooking."

"You know fairly well that my flames would leave nothing but ashes."

I'm beginning to wonder how the hell he ate without me. _Before_ me. And even though I was irritated my brain had stuck to that thought.

Michael's life before me.

When I asked him before he just said he lived in some sort of cycle. He'd awaken, hunt, and fend off arrogant creatures. No company, no home. Then I began to think-

 _What will happen to him after I'm gone?_

I took a bite out of the fish on my blade as I pulled off one of them and tossed it to Michael. As he catches it in his mouth and eats begrudgingly. Before his eyes widen-

"Its…"

"Lightly roasted like you like," I pause and look away, " _Asshole."_

For a second, he was quiet. I can't believe he's genuinely shocked. Whatever.

"Didn't think of you as one to confirm."

" _Conform,_ Michael. And I'm not. Just making sure you keep your damn mouth shut."

From then on Michael ate whenever I flung some fish at him. He was mostly quiet about it, but would complain about how I'm feeding him. Which results in me throwing the fish to his face. He wasn't amused by it _, but I sure as hell was._

From then we continued on, Michael flew up high to see if there was anything that looked suspicious. Leaving me on the ground to look around for myself-

 _Hopefully we're almost there._

I hear a rustling nearby and quickly twist my head to it. My sword is held up as I look toward the noise. A bush was moving and then-

"Ah!"

A small girl fell out of it, blonde hair falling around her and into the sand. I see her head shake as she pushes herself up, groaning.

"Ah, What the hell?"

The girl looked up at me, her eyes meeting my sword first as I point it at her. Then her eyes rises up to mine. And i noticed something immediately.

 _Five's sign in her eye._

She's under an intoner spell, Five done this to her.

The girl quickly scoots away from me, she was wearing a thin, nearly see through dress and her legs curled up to her face her butt was completely visible.

 _What the fuck did Five do to her?_

"W-who are you?" she was extremely scared, whatever.

I'll just kill her and continue on my merry-

A large thud rebounds me as the young girl recoiled even further. I didn't even turn, knowing that Michael had just landed.

"Z-"

I turn to him and make a shush sound. Pointing to the quivering girl with my blade. The dragon tilted his head, confused by her presence.

"P-please! Mr. Dragon! Don't hurt Me! Lady Five will be devastated!" the girl was crying as she dissolved into shrieks and cries about her 'dear lady five'.

Michael's eyes had started to glare at me. He didn't want to deal with her, I could tell. But then it hit me.

I stab my sword into the sand c rand kneeled to the girl. Letting out a breath as I lifted my head to face her and took her trembling hand. She flinched and looked at me. My flesh hand enclosing hers as gently as I knew how.

"Lady Five? You know of my sister?"

The girl seemed to freeze, my suddenly sweet voice and kind eyes surprising her. I didn't even need to use my song to convince her.

"Sister? Lady Five has so many sisters. I didn't know of you! I apologize!"

 _That was easy._

With Five's grip over her psyche I was able to rig myself around it and manipulate with kind words. As I help her up, she dusts herself off, and I continue my sweet assault.

"It's fine. Though, we came to see her. My _dear_ little sister."

The girl nodded, as she looked at Michael. He had sat and tried to look as non-threatening as a large white fucking _dragon_ can look.

The girl seemed convinced since she smiles back up at me. "Let me escort you to her shrine then!"

 _Too easy._

She has turned and began to lead us through the base, as I take my sword and follow her. Michael behind me, as he leans down and attempts his quietest voice.

"So, this new development is-?"

"We have our tour guide Michael. A one way ticket to Five."

He hums, "Never thought of you as someone to plan ahead."

I shrug, "I try the easier route sometimes. Now shut up and follow the bitch."

For a while, we followed the girl. She would occasionally pipe up and make small conversation and I didn't know how long I could keep the facade going so I just gave shorts answers until she stopped. It worked most of the time, though the girls name is Camellia apparently. Not like I cared. She was a Five's she wasn't going to last much longer any way.

 _Either way, her precious Lady Five, is gonna_

 _die._

* * *

It seems that with the inclusion of Camellia Zero has an easier time finding the intoner Five.

I'm surprised that the singularity was able to plan ahead like that, and for Michael to play along.

 _This branch is indeed a conundrum._

 _I best be thorough in my observation._


	9. Verse 1 Chapter 3

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

My facade had dropped as soon as nightfall hit. It was irritating, and as long as I didn't mention killing that whore it would be fine.

My sword was swung as I brought down another Gigas. Michael flying with the girl on his back, shooting whenever he found an opening. The club swings down and I leap out of the way in time. Quickly running back over and slicing.

"Zero!"

I glance at the fire Michael was making and quickly jumped away. Letting it hit the Gigas square in the chest, it was a devastating blow and when the Gigas fell he didn't get back up.

A sigh leaves me as I crack my neck. As Michael lands and the girl gets off of him.

"You're both so strong!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Where to next? And remember back roads." I find it hilarious m that Five didn't even warn, accordingly to this girl 'her priceless treasure', that she has a sister who wants to fucking kill her. Whatever, makes my job easier.

The best led us through the uninhabited parts of the land of sea. Before we came to a large body of water. The girl extends her arms in a special presentation way and my eye glares at her.

"We're here!"

"...it seems rather….. _wet."_ Michael dryly comments.

"That's captain fucking obvious. Look, brat." I walk over to her. "You're supposed to lead us to the shrine."

"But I did! And it's the back entrance too" She says with a smile.

I'm losing my patience. I'm fucking hungry and tired. "Fuck it. We're eating!"

I set up a fire and catch us some fish, Michael groaning at the _very familiar_ choice of food. But not refusing it when I cooked it the way he likes. The girl eating a fish on her own too.

"Lady Zero?"

"What?"

"How long have you known Lady Five?"

 _Oh, Here we go._

"Oh, y'know. For a while." Taking a bite of roasted fish as the girl hums.

"Has Lady Five always been so lovely?" Her eyes twinkle in a way that makes me want to puke.

" _'Lovely'_ isn't the word I'd use. But, whatever, I guess?"

"That's amazing. She's so strong and beautiful! She was kind enough to take care of me!"

 _'Take care of'_ huh?

"When my brother died," she starts, "She was nice enough to look after me. Take me in. Let me be with her."

Her eyes look down and for a second I could the golden symbol in them fade. Her eyes widening and looking up slowly. Her face...wasn't happy anymore.

"Huh?" She said.

I couldn't even reply before the golden symbol came back but stronger in her eyes. A smile wider than her face should be able to make.

"Lady Five-"

"Alright, alright." I cut her off as we finish our meal. "Just go to bed, we'll later."

"Okay, Lady Zero! I can't wait to see Lady Five tomorrow!"

She had laid down, and before I knew it, she was snoring. A sigh escapes me, Michael letting out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" I look at him.

"Never thought of you as the sitter type, Zero. Its quite...musing."

" _A-_ musing, Michael. And no I'm not." I stab my sword in the ground. "This is only until I make it to Five."

He hums again. "But then again," he starts, "the flower's power is truly intimidating. The spell your sister put on this girl-"

"Yeah, I know. She's all the little bastard talks about. And then- _that look._ " For that split second her face was scared. _Terrified, even. I know that face all too well._

I kick some sand to the side, leaning back until my head hits scales. Leaning against Michael as we talked.

"It seems talking about her brother broke her out for a second. But then-"

We both pause, staring at the back of the girl sleeping on the sand.

"Five has her on a tight leash."

"You sound like you care about what happens to her."

I shrug and cross my arms. "I don't, in the end. I just need to reach Five and kill her."

"Indeed. So you should rest."

"Since when have you ever gave a shit about me?"

"I don't, this is simply an order."

"Yeah, yeah. _Mighty Dragon Michael._ I'm tired anyway."

For a moment we were bother silent as I felt Michael carefully lay his head down. As I close my eye and let the fatigue hit me.

 _Soon, I'll kill you all, Soon._

* * *

"Camellia."

This seemingly normal girl plays a large part in this timeline. Leading the singularity straight to Five. So many factors are changing this is a branch full of never born even thought of options.

Michael living, new people, new strategies, and large events completely changed.

"This branch needs very careful study."


	10. Verse 1 Chapter 4

The light was bright enough to pierce my eyes and make me feel my body being shaked. I groan, irritated, and open my eye to looks and see-

"Lady Zero! Look!"

"What the fuck is it?! Why are you waking me-"

I sit up and post a walkway. Clear as day in my face Michael groaning and yawning.

"What is with all of this insolent noise?"

"The shrine is just past this walkway! We'll see Lady Five!"

I blink and wipe my mouth of drool. Staring at the stone walkway that now leads to a large colosseum in the distance.

"Where the fuck was this last night?!" I yell at the girl. She doesn't even flinch a smile firing back at me.

"At night the tide is so high you can't see the walkway. We had to wait until morning. Lets go!"

She gets up and starts jogging over onto the bridge, leaving Michael and I to follow after her.

Michael flew above us sad we reaches about halfway of the long bridge. Only to see-

"It's Zero! Shit!"

I run faster towards the line of soldiers as they set up a line of shield. As I leap up over them, flipping and singing my sword to get a good slash at their backs. Blood spilling and covering the stone.

"L-Lady Zero!?" The girl called out. I ignored her, pointing my sword at the row of soldiers now running at me.

A ray of arrows fly from the sky, setting up the magic shield I run past them and dodge as best as I could. Slicing and dodging the soldiers in the bridge with me. Sometimes kicking their bodies overboard.

"Lady Camellia!" I heard them call her name, briefly glancing to see as a small group of them pick her up. Her eyes looking at me in pure horror. Before she could tell anything else, they ran towards the colosseum.

 _Whatever._

I cut a bloody path onto the stone bridge.

"Now!"

Michael shoots a fire beam as makes a clear line behind up on the bride, cutting through the stone like butter. The stone falling rapidly now as I rush one the falling rocks and leap off of them.

"Michael!" I fly up into the air the my hand reaching for the white dragon, as he swiftly dives down and catches me.

"We're here."

"Yeah, let's go kill Five."

He sips directly up, going high into the sky as I held on. Easily flying over the colosseum's walls as we then saw the large open area in the middle of the giant place.

"There."

Without a word, Michael dived. Slowly getting closer and closer to the center of the arena. Turning upwards and flapping his wings to ease our descent as he slowly landed on the colosseum floor.

 _She has to be here._

I turn around, my eye looking for the insipid intoner. And then I heard-

"Camellia, darling~."

I look up and see Five, in her golden irritating glory, with her disciple to her left and the girl on her right, her little arms wrapped around Five's mid-drift.

"You brought me home such a wonderful treat!"

Camellia, the girl- looks at me. But I focused on Five.

"It's been so long! My _dear sister Zero."_ Five purrs, her sultry tone making me cringe.

"Had some things to catch up on. But I'm here now."

"I've noticed! And with Michael, no less? Didn't you die?" She says with a tilt of her head. Michael scoffs.

"Do you really believe you _humans_ could defeat the most powerful dragon!"

She laughs, low and slutty. Turning to her 'precious treasure, hooked on her side. Giving the girl a loud kiss to the head.

"I see you were kind enough to treat my precious Camellia nicely while you were together. What has she told you?"

I rub my head, this is annoying. "She wouldn't shut up about you. But it's not hard to believe why, with the obvious spell you have on her."

Five flinched, even from this distance I saw it. She was quite for a split moment. _So that's a touchy subject?_

"Her love for me is genuine. I make her _happy._ As she does for me." Her hand goes to the girl and runs through her hair and down her neck. The touch wasn't platonic and that enough made me want to vomit.

"Look, Five. I don't give a shit about what you do to teenage girls in your spare time, because that's gonna end today."

"Oh? I daresay that I don't believe you Zero. Cause you see-" she bring the girl closer with one hand and raises her other, my sword rising at the ready.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Golden aura spreads throughout the arena, her voice ringing and shaking rapidly, the disciple to her side finally raises his head and speaks.

 _"Behold, the fifth song._

 _Grand Light of Antiquity._

 _The great power made manifest-_

 _The ceremony of glorious arrival!_

 _Burn into thine eyes the punishing lance of divine retribution!_

 _I,Dito, summon thee in my name!_

 _Phanuel,Arise!"_

Water seeps in through every door, Michael leaping up and keeping us steady in the air. Rising from the water was a large golden crab-like creature. And Five's song echoed through the arena.

"Really, a _fucking crab!"_

"It does not matter its form. It will fall here and now!" Michael calls as he shoots a fireball to the Angel.

The angel shoots a few beams back at us, Michael dodging them with ease. It chases after and attempt to use its claws to grabs Michael's tail but he was able to smack it aeay with his wing.

"Nrgh!"

"You okay?" I ask him as I hold on tight.

"It has a strong ex-skeleton. I cannot pierce it like this!"

Five laughs. "You think that we would come unprepared?! Zero, sweetie, once you find happiness you _must_ keep it safe!"

"Happiness, _my ass!"_

Michael shoots a barrage of fireballs at the crab, as we hear a small crack from it. As a bean comes our way. Quickly, I'm jolted to the side as Michael dodges.

"Fuck!"

"Zero! Go! Take her down!" Michael says to me while we were quite a distance from the Angel.

"But-"

"If I can survive a daemon dragon, I can survive an insolent crab. Now, go!"

I let out a sigh and bring myself to my feet, leaping off and diving down to Five's high point.

Five quickly pushes the girl back and pulls out her spear as I wind up a large slash.

She blocks me and sends me back a bit, I can hear Michael flying and shooting, but now my focus is on-

"You _really_ want to play with me that badly? Alright, let's play!"

Both her and her disciple come at me. As they both thrust and slice at me I block with the shield and dodge as much as I can.

I ducked Five's high thrust and slashed her back, clashing with her disciple who came at me from the side. A quick look into his eyes and-

"Ha! Can't get anyone to listen to you without casting a spell, Five?!"

I kick him away as he rolls on the stone floor into the sea in the charges at me and we meet in a heavy clash.

"Quiet! Dito is _happy!"_

" _'Happy' this, and 'Happy' that. Who gives a fuck about being happy?!"_ I kick her back and continue my assault. She blocks my follow-up slash while on one knee, her spear above her head.

" _I do…"_

For once her voice was quiet, I barely heard her whisper the words before she pushes me back and got back on her feet.

" _I_ care!" She charges at me again, a golden aura coming over her as I dodge it. Barely, getting out of the way as I continue to slash and slice her.

"Do you _know_ what happiness is Zero?! What does it mean?! What is _true happiness?! Can I get it?! Where can I get it?! How do I get it?! WHAT IS IT?!"_

She was fighting back in pure hysteria, yelling these questions at me. Her attacks becoming more sloppy by the minute, as I resign to only blocking and slicing back when there is an opening.

"Why can't I be happy, Zero?!" She stabs at me, my metal arm getting scraped as I slash back, her blood coating the stone. _Now!_

"What does it take to be _HAPPY?!"_

"Do you think I give a Shit!? Just- DIE!" I thrusted my sword, impaling her straight through her torso. The aura leaving her like a puff of smoke. Fives eyes were wide, a small cough as blood gushes out of her mouth. I push further, impaling her deeper. And then I kick her body off of my blade.

I hear a large crash in the sea, the Angel fading in the distance. As Michael lands behind me and the water seeps out of the colosseum.

"Lady five!"

The girl ran over to Five's bleeding body as the intoner twitched and choked on her own blood. The intoner's hand reaching up and taking the girls hand. Than I raised my sword.

"No! Please!" Tears running down her face as she gripped the hand tight.

I didn't listen.

My sword plunged into the body as it made one last sound and stopped moving.

And just like that the golden symbol left the girl's eyes she looked around frantically and when she saw the corpse, she screamed.

I took the hilt of my sword and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"You're not going to dispose of her?" Michael asks me.

"Don't you think it was...peculiar how she was very insistent on _happiness?"_

"Everything Five does us weird as fuck Michael. You're overanalyzing." He didn't reply, as I looked at the center of the arena.

Five's disciple slowly pushes his body up, coughing and hacking out water.

"Fuck! What the hell-" he looks up at see the scene as he quickly scrambles to get up.

"She's dead?! Like, actually dead?!"

My eyebrow rises up, staring at him. "Uh, yeah?"

"Finally!" He bounces to his feet and kicks Five's body and goes on a rant about how he was tired of her shit and how much of a bitch she was. Michael sighs and nudges the girl's body into the center of the arena. Before we take Five's disciple, Dito, and leave.

* * *

The battle of Five went much differently. Which is concerning. In the other Branches her death happened all virtually the same. Regardless if she came back later or not. Everything seems to be going at a rapid but random pace.

"Though she did succeed in eliminating her."

Meaning there is maybe a light at the end of the tunnel. But only time with tell.

 _One down, Four to go…_


	11. Conversion of Camellia

Aug 7th

 _Lady Five._

She's quite a peculiar woman. She doesn't seem to know much about anything other than her own wants. She's not stupid, no. But she's definitely at least _new_ to all of this. But she saved my brother and I. So I at least want to give her a proper act of gratitude. She seems so lost, maybe I can help her.

Well let us hope.

* * *

Aug 10th

Another lovely day! Lady Five isnt a very good cook, though it was nice teaching her. Even though her disciple, Dito, is quite...lively when it comes to hunting. Today went very smoothly. Cabell is even recovering slowly.

I didn't tell them that he was suffering from an illness. But then again, I don't know what it is. How will they believe me if I don't even have a name for the disease? But it's real enough when he coughs up blood. It's real enough when he struggles to breathe. It's real enough when I fear that he will stop breathing.

Hopefully, they won't notice.

* * *

Aug 17th

Another lovely week! Lady Five leaves occasionally. She is an intoner, after all. I'm sure she has a large list of duties. But she seems to always come back. Mostly to debate the meaning of happiness. It's peculiar.

This godly woman. Coming into my wooden home just to talk to me? It's an honor! I'll have to tell her all I know.

Who knows? Maybe she'll save my brother…

* * *

Aug 29th

Cabell…

Today, he was feeling me with planting. And while we were tending to the crops he had went into a fit. It was so terrifying.

Oh, so terrifying. Lady Five didn't come today. And I'm glad. It would be hard to debate joy when I'm so scared like this. Then again she did say she wouldn't be visiting for awhile. So I have to take care of uminto the best of my ability. Alone.

My hands are trembling. Hopefully they won't notice.

* * *

Sept 1st

Cabell's condition has not gotten better. And I fear that he will…

Maybe when Lady Five returns, hopefully soon, I can plead to her. Intoners are magic right? They can fix everything right?

Maybe with her song she can heal my brother.

Or at least send him to his end peacefully.

* * *

Sept 3rd

She's returned! And she agreed!

Lady Five may be a bit promiscuous and selfish, but under all that she is kind! I'm so relieved.

The village we stayed in before was so negative about the intoners. They feared them and their monstrous strength. Calling Them devils and demons. If Lady Fibe is anything to go by, they are flawed, yes. But still overall good people. After all, she agreed to do what she can for my brother! And even before saved us from a beast!

But that's besides the point! Cabell won't have to suffer! My brother may yet live! He will be free from his pain!

Our lives are in her debt!

* * *

Sept 4th

I'm worried. Lady Five hasn't spoken to me or left Cabell's room. This isn't normal, but she is healing him. After all the time we had spent together Id hate to start doubting her. Ill give her time.

Though, Dito has begun to worry me. His usual...brutish nature is...mellow. Too mellow. And kind...it sounds rude but hes different. I wonder what happened while they were away.

Can't think about that now. Cabell is my top priority.

* * *

Sept 10th

Cabell is up! He's walking! Smiling! _LIVING!_

I'm so happy! Lady Five saved him! She really did it!

I owe her my life!

* * *

Sept 12th

Cabell is acting...peculiar. He's usually much more stern. He's always been a strict man and protective. But he waves me off now. He stares off a lot. Sometimes his eyes don't look like they're completely there.

He used to be life. Even while he was dying. But now..its like he is a walking corpse.

It must be my imagination ..

* * *

Sept 14th

 _Cabell…_

He...he attacked us. His body was almost rotten and he nearly strangled me. I..i was so scared. But, Lady Five saved me.

What happened to my beloved brother? He vowed to protect me, why did he throw that away? He wasn't himself. And now he's dead.

Could it have been…

* * *

Sept 20th

I've spent this past week observing Lady Five. If she is responsible for Cabell then I want to be sure.

She isn't concerned about him. It angers me. But...she couldn't have. She said she would SAVE him. We did so much for her and if this is how she repays us.

 _Then the intoners are monsters after all…_

* * *

Sept 27th

 _She did it…_

There's no questioning it now.

On our walk we had found a mortally wounded man. And she _'saved'_ him, the same way I assume she _'saved'_ my brother. And in a mere few hours. He was a walking corpse. Either she wanted this man to reanimate faster. Or she just has gotten more efficient at her _"saving."_

 _I have my proof. I will not forgive her. I hate her. She could've just let Cabell die on his own peacefully. But she made him a monster to attack his own family._

 _I will make her pay._

* * *

Oct 1st

She left on an 'errand'.

This is the perfect time to make a plan. She is powerful though. I've seen her strength in action multiple times. I 'll have to do it passively. Either way-

 _She will not live._

 _I will never forgive her. Never. Never. Never._

* * *

Oct 4th

 _I did it._

I poisoned her food and her body fell. She wasn't moving. I won. Cabell is avenged. And now I have to escape. Though one thing bothers me-

 _Why do I still hear singing?_

* * *

Oct 5th

 _Lady Five._

Lady Five. _Lady Five_.

 _My beloved Lady Five._

 _How lovely you are._ As your eyes glow above me. _How lovely you are._ As your hands caress me in ways that have never been done to me before. _How lovely you are. As you drown me in your warmth._

I didn't like it at first. But your song soothed me, how lovely it is. I will not forget the words.

 _Whatever the Flower is, it must be just as lovely as my dear Lady Five._

 _Lady Five. I will worship you forever._


End file.
